<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll give my all to you by claudeandclair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432871">i’ll give my all to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair'>claudeandclair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Valentine's Day, actual pining content this time, i still cant tag part 82725352, idk what im doing, implied nsfw but none actually, maybe ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s valentine’s day and they’re both alone. eddy’s not used to it but brett is. after all, brett has eddy, and eddy has brett, <em>way</em> more than he thinks so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i give you all of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from all of me by john legend</p><p>uh we can’t have all fluff on valentine’s, right? :D</p><p>this fic feels rushed and it is, but gotta reach the feb 14 deadline so... anyways i hope you enjoy, i guess? leave a kudos/comment if you want to but no pressure!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it’s valentine’s day and brett and eddy are both alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>brett’s used to it. he has eddy and he thinks having eddy is enough. as his best friend? he doesn’t know if it’s enough but he tells himself that it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eddy on the other hand, is alone and he’s not used to it. he gets too emotionally attached, pours his heart out to every relationship he has only to have his heart broken. and it always breaks him, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and today’s another one of those days where he felt alone, and today being valentine’s day didn’t help him. brett saw him and he knew it was one of those days. after all, he was always the one that was by his side, consoling him, just being there as he went through it. and today wasn’t any different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>except it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“brett, do you have a valentine today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and neither do i.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know you don’t have to have one, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know. but i want one. i want to have someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m right here, eddy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll find that someone soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you always say that and we always end up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but it could be different. but i also can’t ask that from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“time will come, eddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how do you do it, brett?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“be okay without needing anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because i have you.” brett shrugs nonchalantly even if what he’s telling eddy means so much more than he makes it seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you. i’m glad to know i have you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i wish i could have you more than you already have me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wanna drink? i have some alcohol in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you sure? shit always happens when you drink.” they share a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’ll be okay, brett. i got that a few days ago just for today, would be a waste to not drink it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>one thing eddy isn’t also used to is alcohol. one other thing brett is used to is eddy and everything about him. even when he’s drunk. he doesn’t drink much to take care of his wasted ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“bretttttttttttt… why am i so aloooooooone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“god, you’re a pain in the ass when you’re wasted you know?” brett jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come onnnnnnn, drink tooooooo, come onnnnnn…” eddy spills a bit of alcohol on brett’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t do anything stupid okay? i’ll just change my shirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ooooooo sexyyyyyyy.” brett laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but you never answered my questionnnnnn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because i’m right here. why don’t you choose me, eddy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why are you so quiiiiiiet? do i really deserve to be alooooooone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>answer a question for me, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not at all, eddy. not one bit.” brett comes closer to eddy, hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why don’t you choose me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then why am i alone?” eddy then starts crying into the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not. you have me, remember?” brett cups his cheeks and looks him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you have me, you have me and every single inch of me. i’d give you my all if you haven’t already got it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>then eddy suddenly kisses him. salty from tears, but brett memorizes it, every inch of eddy’s lips, his tongue, every single way it moves in sync with his own because he knows that everything will change after this. even if it’s not for the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eddy.” brett breaks from the kiss, despite how much he wanted to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m alone, but i have you. i have you, don’t i? tell me i do.” eddy’s voice is breaking, he’s crying, and eddy himself sounds like he’s breaking, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve had me and you always will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eddy starts kissing brett all over. slow, soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eddy, you’re drunk.” brett tries pushing him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please. just let me have this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
    <span>”</span>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>i wake up and i see you sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nothing’s gonna change between us, right?” you ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you want things to?” it’s a stupid question that we both know the answer to, but i ask it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because i do, and i know it will. just not the way i want it to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a long pause, you reply </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i still have you, right? please don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>all of me, yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be right beside you. always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>i’ll always be here for you, i’ll be with you through everything, even if i’m just your rebound, even if i love you the way i shouldn’t, because i’m your best friend. that’s all i am.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and you’ll give me all of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nothing changed. eddy’s still someone who gets easily attached and brett’s still a pining best friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is part 2 !! a bit of an open ending but i hope it’s good enough 😖 leave a comment/kudos if you want to but no pressure !! enjoy :’) more of a dialogue-filled fic rather than the usual narration. sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it's a few days after valentine's day and just like they wanted, nothing had changed. that's the power of friendship, after all. if you trust each other enough, everything will be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and they're okay. it's like nothing happened, like that day was just another day that wasn't of big significance. they're back to normal. they're being best friends as they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friends, at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and they were right. nothing changed. eddy's still someone who gets easily attached and brett's still a pining best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>okay, maybe something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eddy's been normal. way too normal. more normal than he was before. he wasn't sulky, he wasn't moping around, he looked content? </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? no, he didn't look </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looked okay. he looked like he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and that was good for him. brett wants to know why but he doesn't want to ask. he's scared that he'll give such reasoning like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because we're okay. because nothing changed between us, and i'm glad that nothing did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god fucking damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, brett wanted things to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he can't ask for that, because eddy doesn't. so he'll stay the same guy that's in love with his best friend and they'll stay the best friends they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yo, brett." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you look like me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"is that an insult?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wait, did you just…? insult me by saying that was an insult?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"who knows?" brett laughs to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"anyway, why'd you say i look like you,<em> miss beautiful</em>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. you look like you're all mopey and shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you're right! that </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>look a lot like you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"insulting. but are you good?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, nothing to worry about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>except for the fact that i'm in love with you, but yes, that's nothing to worry about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you sure?" eddy looks straight into brett's eyes and sees nothing too worrying. brett was good at hiding his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"are you? looks like you're the troubled one here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, yeah. don't hesitate to tell me anything, though, yeah? you have me, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, eddy. can i tell you that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thanks for the offer, but i got nothing, man. and you have me too, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you can take everything that i am and i'll give it to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, we have each other. we’ll be okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eddy’s stare lingers for a second, then it softens. their conversation runs out but they both want to keep talking, to keep basking in each other’s presence without needing to beat around the bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you look,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i look what?" eddy interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...thanks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no, no, i meant that you look like you’re okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh. well i am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"that’s good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"we have each other after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"and you’re finally at peace with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"with what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that you don’t need anyone else because i’m right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"that you’re forever alone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"rude. but i’m not alone, i have you. we have each other. that’s all we’ll need, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well, look at you. you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i am. love you, dumbass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i love you, too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"are you not sure? i am </span>
  <em>
    <span>offended.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" eddy acts like edwina for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"do i have to say it again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because if you’ll say it back then i’ll say it a million times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no need. but know that, okay? that i love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and i love you, too. i love you, i love you, i love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"me, too." eddy comes in for a hug, tighter than ever before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i love you." eddy whispers, barely audible, but brett heard it. brett stays silent, enveloping the other in his arms, holding him tighter, holding him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eddy’s easily attached and brett’s a pining best friend.</span>
  <span> but something’s changed, because eddy won’t need to let go this time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh....... idk what to think abt this but i finished it so hey !! hope you liked it 🤞🤞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>